Fantastic Four Vol 3 11
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story recaps the origins of the Fantastic Four. In an attempt to modernize the tale it. It appears to take elements from both the established origin of and the Heroes Reborn version of . Some more details about this telling: ** Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, the original version depicted in wherein the Fantastic Four were trying to beat the Russians in the Space Race has been deemed a topical reference and has been excised from this version of the origin. ** Unlike the version of the origin depicted in and this version does not explain what Reed is trying accomplish on his space mission or what sort of space travel technology he is using. Likewise it is simply stated that they were mutated by cosmic rays, not including the Van Allen Belt radiation and sunspot activity explanations provided in . This is the only version of the story that suggests that sabotage by an unknown party might have been the cause of the ship not being able to shield them from cosmic rays. ** This version shows the Fantastic Four crash landing near a body of water although doesn't explain where. The crash landing site is very similar to the Heroes Reborn origin of . The crash landing site has always been a source of contradiction with accounts stating that the ship crashed in Ithaca, New York ( , ); Stockton, New York ( ) and even outside Central City, California ( ). ** When emerging from the ship the Thing is depicted as having a dinosaur-like skin hide. As explained in , the Thing's body continued to mutate after the crash. He ultimately assumed his trademark brick-like appearance around . ** Based on the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 the birth of the Fantastic Four happened roughly ten years prior to this story. * This story makes references to the efforts of the X-Men to expose and end the persecution of mutants in Genosha. The references made are as follows: ** This story references the X-Men's first foray into Genosha which happened in - . Where members of the group were briefly made prisoner there before breaking free and escaping to tell the outside world what happened in that country. ** The X-Tinction Agenda when the Genoshan government and Cameron Hodge tried to get revenge against the X-Men and their allies in X-Factor and the New Mutants. This was depicted in - , - and - . Although this story only references the Uncanny X-Men issues. ** It also references when Magneto and his newly formed Acolytes attempted to wage war against Genosha in - . ** It also mentions Cable's recent activities in Genosha in - . ** Incidentally this story does not reference when the government sponsored X-Factor went there to investigate the Legacy Virus in - , the Avengers and X-Men's conflict with the Acolytes there during the Bloodties event ( , , , and ), nor when Excalibur got involved in the civil war in - & , or the X-Man visits there in - , all stories that also play a role in the civil war that is happening in this story. * Johnny mentions Reed's battle against Crucible from . * When last seen Ayesha (then being referred to as Her) was last seen was in where she and the members of the Enclave departed as allies. It is later explained in that they somehow betrayed her, restored themselves to human form and brainwashed Her to be their loyal slave. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}